


Tevin's Story

by Reader88



Series: The Utopian Knights [5]
Category: School of Rock (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tevin Campbell is an African-American boy growing up in South Side Chicago. His father has a band called The Nubian Knights. However, when he loses his parents it completely changes his life and his destiny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My character Tevin is based off real-life singer and '90s teen idol, Tevin Campbell.

"Happy Birthday, Tevin!" exclaimed Daniel and Maya Campbell on January 28th, 1980. Tevin Campbell had just turned six years old. His parents had baked a chocolate cake with six bright candles on it. They also bought him a present: a brand-new clarinet to help him learn music.

Tevin Campbell loved music. Music was important in the South Side. The sound of Chicago soul had been spread worldwide by musicians such as The Impressions, The Chi-Lites, Curtis Mayfield, Jerry Butler, Chaka Khan, and Earth, Wind & Fire. Tevin's father, Daniel, worked in the Chicago steel mills. But after his shift was over he made extra money singing in nightclubs with his backup band. Daniel hoped to make it in the music business one day and his band rehearsed in the basement of the Campbells' bungalow almost everyday. Tevin loved music and sang along with the radio all the time. Big Mama, the head of The Unconditional Orphanage, sometimes babysat Tevin while his parents were working. One day Big Mama heard Tevin singing and dancing to "Hound Dog" on the radio. Tevin had a striking tenor voice that no one could help but listen to.

 _"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_  
_cryin' all the time._  
_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_  
_cryin' all the time._  
_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_  
_and you ain't no friend of mine._  
  
_When they said you was high classed,_  
_well, that was just a lie._  
_When they said you was high classed,_  
_well, that was just a lie._  
_You ain't never caught a rabbit_  
_and you ain't no friend of mine"_

When Big Mama told Daniel and Maya that Tevin had inherited their musical abilities, Daniel started to teach his son music. He taught him vocal scales and how to play several musical instruments, including the clarinet, the piano, the guitar, the drums, and the piano. Daniel played at talent shows and nightclubs, usually The Jolly Cherry. None of the band members were skilled songwriters so they sang cover songs. They covered popular songs off the radio or classic songs from previous decades. Tevin's taste in music was an eclectic mix. He loved all types of music, including rock 'n' roll, R&B/soul, pop, jazz, blues, funk, disco, hip-hop, everything! Tevin drew inspiration from Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, Little Richard, James Brown, and Freddie Mercury, just to name a few.

As Stevie Wonder sang on his hit song, "Sir Duke," _" Music knows it is and always will be one of the things that life just won't quit!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Tevin's childhood was mostly made up of watching his dad's band rehearse in their living room. Talent show audiences were easy for the band to win over. With the drummer keeping the beat, the guitarists playing the melody, and his dad's strong voice ringing out, Daniel and his backup band had people on their feet and clapping their hands for the duration of the song. Daniel Campbell won most of the local talent shows and was also featured in nightclubs. The Jolly Cherry was one of the them and was a bit classier than most clubs in the South Side. Other nightclubs featured strippers and Tevin saw plenty of naked ladies before he had reached the age of ten since his dad sometimes let him watch the band backstage. Some of the other band members thought that Tevin was being exposed to things he'd be better off learning later in life. Tevin was a good boy and kept silent about things he saw in nightclubs from other kids at school.

Daniel's grandfather, Abner Campbell, was born and raised in Louisiana. His family worked as sharecroppers and grew sugarcane. Abner was a talented singer and moved to New Orleans when he was a teenager. He worked at a sugar mill during the day and played in nightclubs to earn extra money. He formed a band called The Abner Campbell Orchestra and then they had traveled to Chicago to seek work during the 1920s. Thousands of other African-Americans were also seeking jobs in Northern cities during the Great Migration. The Chicago Black Renaissance blossomed in the South Side and spanned the 1930s and '40s. Jazz, blues, and gospel grew and flourished during the Renaissance. Abner worked in steel mills during the day but was fired from his job when the Great Depression started. The Abner Campbell Orchestra helped Abner and his fellow jazz mates support their families during the Depression. Daniel's father, Samuel Campbell, also loved music and had owned a nightclub. But Daniel's main inspiration came from Chicago soul. Chicago soul originated during the 1960s. The vocals originated from gospel music; vocal groups tended to feature laid-back sweet harmonies, while solo artists exhibited a highly melodic and somewhat pop approach to their songs. Instruments used included the electric guitar, the bass guitar, the drums, and a horn section. Tevin's parents spent their Sundays at The Church of the Living God and the gospel choir gave Daniel and Tevin plenty of inspiration. Tevin's mother, Maya, was a housewife and supported her husband's and son's musical dreams. She even put Daniel on a special vegetarian diet to give him a dancer's body. Since Tevin idolized his father he also became a vegetarian.

One day Daniel came home excited. He said that he had met a man named Paul Tubman who had a recording studio in his basement. Daniel said that if the band recorded a song, they would have a demo to send to record labels. The band drove to Mr. Tubman's house the next day. The basement had instruments, equipment, and a small studio. The band went into the studio recorded a song Daniel had written. Daniel mailed the demo to major record labels, management companies, and talent agencies. After their first demo, Daniel aimed for all the big talent contests and major nightclubs in Chicago. Daniel and his band were soon performing at different gigs across the Midwest and Northeast: Detroit, St. Louis, Philadelphia, Boston, New York City. Sooner or later their big break would come. 


	3. Chapter 3

1984 was a major year in American history. Jesse Jackson became a candidate for the Democratic presidential nomination. Walter Payton of the Chicago Bears broke Jim Brown's career record of 12'312 yards gained with a ball. Carl Lewis equaled Jesse Owens' record of four gold medals at the Summer Olympics in L.A. Bruce Chandliss became the first astronaut to float free in space with his self-controlled backpack. The Statue of Liberty had her torch removed for the first time in 100 years so that the flame could be repaired. _Ghostbusters_ took over the box office and grossed over $200 million in its first six months. On September 20th, 1984, _The Cosby Show_ premiered on NBC and would become one of the most popular sitcoms of the decade. Marvin Gaye was killed by his father on April 1st, 1984 and Jackie Wilson died on January 21st, 1984, from complications of pneumonia. Michael Jackson also received eight American Music Awards and eight Grammy Awards, both world records. He was also awarded the 1'793rd star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and was on the Victory Tour with his brothers, the last tour they would be on together. But June 1st was the most significant date of this year to Tevin Campbell.

Tevin was ten years old and his dad had received word that a talent agent from Las Vegas was coming in a few weeks to watch him perform at The Jolly Cherry. Daniel and his backup band hoped that this would be their big break. It looked like recording and mailing "Got the Hots" did the trick and they were hoping that this talent agent would give them their chance at fame and fortune. But Tevin's life was about to take a different turn.

Daniel and Maya Campbell had agreed to watch Big Tony's record store while he was attending a family reunion in Louisiana. At nighttime, close to closing time at 8:00 PM, Daniel asked Tevin to retrieve some records from the alley that a trucker had left there.

Tevin was about to carry a box inside when he heard a man say, "I'd like this Run-D.M.C. album and I want all the money in your cash register."

Tevin saw a masked man hold out a gun to his father's face and Daniel quickly took all the bills out of the cash register and put it in the mugger's bag. Then Maya came in from the storeroom and exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

The mugger reacted by shooting his mother and then shooting his father to make sure there were no witnesses. Tevin watched, frozen like a statue. The masked man took all the money and ran out of the store. Then, Nick and Ricky came into the store and were shocked to see Daniel and Maya's lifeless bodies.

Nick saw Tevin at the back door, picked him up, and asked, "Dude, what happened?" After Tevin gave a brief description of what happened, they called 911. Then they all started crying. They were still crying when the cops drove up to the record store.

The rest of the night felt like a blur. Tevin, Nick, and Ricky were driven to a police station. In the interrogation room Tevin stated, "The thief was wearing a red sweatshirt, a black mask, blue jeans, black leather gloves, and Nike sneakers."

Tevin was driven by Nick and Ricky to the orphanage which would be Tevin's new home since he didn't have any other family. Nick and Ricky stopped by Tevin's bungalow so that Tevin could pack things he would need, such as his pajamas and toothbrush. They would come back to pack up the rest of the Campbells' things tomorrow. Tevin didn't say anything and just went to bed. When he woke up the next morning he remembered what happened at the record store last night and started crying all over again. Nick had already woken up and was getting ready for work when he heard him crying. Nick came inside and held Tevin in his lap.

He rocked him gently and said, "It's okay, Tevin. Just let it out."

Tevin kept on crying and asked, "Why did the guy do it? Why did he shoot them? Why did he rob the store? My parents never did anything bad to anyone."

Nick remembered what had happened on his eighth birthday in 1972. Nick stated, "On my eighth birthday a man with a gun killed two people I loved very much. I've never stopped missing them. I've never forgotten what it's like to be alone. I just want to let you know that Big Mama, Alicia, Kim, Ricky, the other orphans, and I will always be here to look out for you." Tevin stopped crying and just sat in Nick's lap while Nick held him close and tight.

You can't believe someone is dead until you buy them a casket. Since Tevin was the only living member of the Campbell family he was allowed to pick out his parents' caskets but Big Mama and his father's band mates helped oversee the arrangements for the funeral at Ronald Henry's Funeral Home. The funeral was held two weeks later on June 16th, 1984. Every member of the band said their good-byes and Darryl, the bass player, gave a eulogy. Tevin was allowed to say the final words. "I just want to say that Mom and Dad were the best parents I could have asked for and I'm really gonna miss them." Tevin then started to sing his father's favorite song acapella, "Smile":

 _"Smile though your heart is aching_  
_Smile even though it's breaking._  
_When there are clouds in the sky_  
_you'll get by._

 _If you smile with your fear and sorrow_  
_Smile and maybe tomorrow_  
_You'll see the sun come shining through_  
_For you._

 _Light up your face with gladness,_  
_Hide every trace of sadness._  
_Although a tear may be ever so near_

 _That's the time you must keep on trying_  
_Smile, what's the use of crying._  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_  
_If you just smile._

 _That's the time you must keep on trying_  
_Smile, what's the use of crying._  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile-_  
_If you just smile."_

Daniel and Maya Campbell were laid to their final rest in the cemetery. A few weeks later, the police stated they had dropped the investigation on Daniel and Maya's murderer. To the police they were just another couple blacks killed in the ghetto. The cops weren't going to waste precious manpower on that. It was just the nature of things.


	4. Chapter 4

The talent agent from Vegas had called to check up on Daniel but Tevin told him that his father had died. There went the Campbells' big break. Tevin often stayed in the basement where he had stored his father's musical equipment. These included his dad's record collection, his clarinet, a complete drum set, a Wurlitzer electric piano, two amplifiers/speakers, a 1976 Les Paul Custom Wine Red guitar, and five cordless microphones. Tevin thought about playing a song on the Wurlitzer but he wasn't in the mood.

Big Mama came downstairs. She then asked, "Tevin, baby, are you alright?"

Tevin replied, "Yeah."

Big Mama then asked, "Are you sure?"

Tevin replied truthfully, "No. I'm not sure if I should or should not do music. What's the right thing?"

Big Mama stated, "Honey, if music is something you love then you should pursue it. Your daddy would say the same thing. Besides, you're all that's left of your family's legacy, so becoming a musician is the best way to honor them."

Tevin said, "You're right, Big Mama. If I don't make it in music everything my parents lived for will die with them."

Alicia came down and said, "Tevin, sit and listen."

Tevin was already sitting on the drum stool so he just listened. Alicia said, "It was just me and my mom until I was ten. A car popped the curb, hit her, and she was gone. My uncle took me in but he made me clean the house, cook the food, and look after his three kids. I slept on a blanket in the kids' room for six years. Then when I was sixteen my uncle got married. Since he had new 'servant' he didn't need me. He told me I was getting too big to stay in his house and that in the long run he was doing me a favor. So my mother's brother gave me twenty dollars and a sandwich I couldn't eat and put me out. Being on the streets is tough for a teenage girl. I slept on the streets and was hungry all the time. I rode the bus to Chicago and slept behind a dumpster. Well, I got sick and Big Mama found me. She had just fixed up the orphanage and told me that I could stay if I wanted to. Big Mama gave me food, clothing, and a bed. I hadn't slept on a bed since I was ten years old. I wasn't planning on staying since I had already spent six years looking after kids and being treated like a slave. But Big Mama let me take charge now and again and I decided that these kids needed some tough love. So I stayed. Tevin, your life might look tough now but it's a lot better than what I had. Don't be in a rush to grow up. Stop trying to understand grown-up things, you're just a boy. Be ten. Be ten while you still can."

Tevin decided to take Alicia's advice. Tevin went to school, did his homework, and played with the neighborhood boys. But Tevin still decided to pursue a musical career. He was all that was left of his family's legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Carousel" is a song that Michael Jackson wrote for his "Thriller" album but it didn't make the cut.


End file.
